


I See You

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The reader doesn't have any confidence that any guy would ever like her until her friend Sebastian proves her wrong.Smut at the end.





	I See You

She was happy to see him, her best friend Sebastian. He’d been busy working on another movie so they hadn’t had a chance to get together and hang out. But he’d been given a month off and the first stop he made was to see Y/N. She had squealed and jumped into his arms when she opened the door and saw it was him. 

“I missed you too.” He laughed hugging her tight.

“I thought you’d forgotten all about me.” She said when he let her go.

“Nah, never that. Just been busy is all.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. But you could call a girl sometime.”

He laughed. “Okay, don't pout. I’ll do better.”

“See that you do.” She smiled and led him into her living room.

That’s where they were hours later, pizza boxes and beer bottles surrounding them. They figured the best way to play catch up with each other would be in the privacy of her place. They had talked about everything from their families to their respective jobs. Now they were on relationships. She dreaded this conversation, because her love life wasn’t going well at all. 

“Okay, so what’s the deal with you still being single?”

She looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed. She didn’t really know how to respond. It was this old feeling she had from her teenage years of not being good enough. She went through high school watching her friends all get boyfriends easily, meanwhile she had no one. The same thing happened in college and even now. She just didn’t seem to attract anyone decent and the ones she did attract, they weren’t good enough. But she had settled time and again out of loneliness. 

She shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

“Nah, not good enough, Y/N. What’s the deal?” 

“I’m not sure really. I don’t know... It’s… ”

He rolled his hand in a motion for her to continue.

“It’s like nobody even notices me. No one sees me.” She finally said to Sebastian. “It’s like I’m not good enough for anyone.”

He frowned.“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Is it really though? I mean, why do I keep attracting these losers?”

It was Sebastian’s turn to shrug. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right guy yet?”

Y/N snorted. “Yeah right. Well, if you find him let me know.”

“You know what? I just may do that.” He said seriously.

She laughed and moved on to another topic.

\--------

A few days later Y/N got a call.

“Hey, so I got a surprise for you.” Sebastian said to her.

“Oh no. What is it?”

“Why the doubt?”

“Cause I know you.” She sighed “Okay what is it?”

“Remember when you said if I found the right guy to let you know?”

“Dude, I was just kidding around. I didn’t want you to find someone for me.” She started panicking. “Oh my god, what did you do? I bet I seem so desperate!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes “Y/N, will you calm down? Look just listen to me okay?”

“Fine, explain your crazy ass idea.”

He told her about some guy he knew. He’d been apparently telling this guy all about Y/N and he was interested. The guy was going to be in town this weekend and wanted to meet her. 

“So what do you say?” he asked his friend. “He’s legit, I promise.”

“I don’t know, Seb.”

“C’mon, Y/N. Just give him a shot.”

_ What could it hurt? _ She asked herself.  _ Besides you haven’t been laid in months. If anything you could get some half-decent sex out of this. _

“Fine. Fine. But if this goes wrong, I’m kicking your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

He told her where and when to meet this mystery guy.

“You’ll like him, I promise.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

\----------

The night came and per Sebastian’s instructions she arrived at the restaurant on time. Or so she thought. The place was deserted.

She tried the door and it opened. She walked in and the hostess walked out and greeted her. “Miss Y/L/N?”

“Um, yes.”

“Excellent. Right this way, please.”

She followed the woman to a booth near the back. 

“If you will just have a seat, your date will be here soon.”

“Alright. Umm can I ask, why is the place empty?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? He rented out the place for the night.” The hostess smiled at her shocked face. She had to admit, this was one lucky lady for a guy to do all this for. 

“Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“Um a water would be great, thanks.”

Y/N looked around nervously. Who was this guy? And why did he go to all this trouble just for her, someone he didn’t even know?

The waiter brought out her water and she took a grateful sip. She heard the door open and looked to see who this guy was. She almost choked when she saw Sebastian walk in. He was dressed up in a suit that she had to admit looked amazing on him. He walked over and sat opposite of her.

“Seb, wha- what’s going on? Why are you here? Oh god, don’t tell me he cancelled.”

“No, he didn’t.”

“So, what’s…”

“Look, Y/N, when you told me the other day that you couldn’t find someone because you didn’t think you were good enough, it made me upset, as your friend.”

“So what? You set this up as a pity date?”

“No, no…” He cleared his throat and continued. “I did all this because I wanted you to know that there is someone out there that wants you. Someone does see you. I see you. I always have. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

She sat there stunned. Was her best friend really confessing this? 

“I’ve been in love with you for a while and I was too afraid to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin what we have, but, after hearing you say what you  said, I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“Sebastian, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t expect you to tell me you love me right now but I do want a chance to prove to you that this could work, if you let me. I want to show you that you are good enough. The best actually.”

She was quiet for a while, trying to let it all sink in. Her best friend was in love with her and he set this up to prove it all to her. To say she was flattered would be an understatement. She was ecstatic. Sebastian was an amazing guy, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized what it would be like to be with him. She just never thought it could happen. She always thought he could do so much better than her, so she kept her feelings to herself. 

“Y/N, say something.”

She took a deep breath and grinned. “Okay, let’s try this.”

Sebastian gave her a huge smile and waved the waiter over so they could order dinner.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward at all. They laughed and talked like they always did. And by the end of the meal they went from being on opposite sides to sitting side by side in the booth. 

She looked into those amazing blue eyes, not believing her luck. Maybe it was all the wine she had drunk, but she was feeling bold. She leaned in and kissed him. Without hesitation he kissed her back, his hand sliding up her thigh to the hem of her dress, pushing it up a bit further.

She deepened the kiss as his hand started teasing the inside of her thigh.

“Ahem, umm, will that be all?” The waiter had walked up without them even noticing. Y/N broke the kiss, a little embarrassed. 

“Uh, yes thank you.” Sebastian looked at her. “You ready to get out of here?”

She nodded and they left.

\-----------

They had walked back to her place, stealing kisses along the way. Once she closed her door she turned and Sebastian immediately pinned her against it. Kissing her lips, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and slid her hands up her back to the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lifted her leg up and placed it around his waist. She felt how hard he was and began grinding against him wanting more.

His hands were on her thighs and her ass, caressing and squeezing as he placed kisses along her jaw, down to her neck, sucking on the sensitive spot and making her moan louder.

“My room.” Was all she could muster out. 

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom. Putting her down on the floor she shedded his jacked and was about to do the same with his shirt, when she stopped him.

“Let me.”

She stepped close to him, then pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling his hips, she started kissing him softly. With each button she undid she kissed lower down his chest till his shirt was undone. He shrugged it off while she undid his belt and pants. His erection was straining against his boxers; she kissed and licked on it through the fabric causing him to moan. She smirked and in one swift movement, pulled the last item of clothing off of him. She stood back to look at him spread out on her bed, in all his naked glory, dick hard against his stomach.

“You know, you’re wearing an awful lot of clothes, babe.” He said. “It’s kinda unfair.”

She reached behind her and unzipped and pulled off her dress, showing her red lace underwear.

“Wow, so were you expecting this tonight?”

“ _ This? _ No. But, just in case something happened, I figured I should be prepared.”

“C’mere.”

She crawled up his body, stopping to rub her clothed pussy against his dick.

“We got plenty of time for that. Come closer.”

He gripped her thighs and pulled her so that she was sitting on his face. He kissed her thighs, running a finger over her pussy, feeling how wet she was through her underwear. She squirmed, wanting him to do more. He slid her underwear to the side, exposing her lips. He began kissing them, sliding his tongue inside her, tasting her juices.

“You taste so good, babe. Just like I imagined.”

He maneuvered his mouth so that he could lick and suck on her clit. She moaned louder. “Shit, Seb, yes right there.” Grinding down on his face. 

Not wanting him to be neglected, she lifted herself up, kneeling over him, his face covered in her juices. She discarded her panties and turned and sat back on his face. Leaning forward she took his dick in her hand, stroking it slowly. She licked the precum off the tip, savoring the taste. Sebastian moaned between her thighs, sending vibrations to her core. She wriggled her hips, wanting him to continue with what he had been doing before.

She licked up his shaft, getting him nice and wet before she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks making him groan in appreciation. His hands rubbed from her thighs to her ass, gripping it hard; not wanting to be outdone, he doubled his effort on her clit. Swirling his tongue and sucking. She felt herself coming close to her climax.

“Fuck, yes. God I’m cummimg.”

As she was coming down from her first orgasm, Sebastian flipped her over so she was lying on her back. He rubbed his dick on her dripping wet pussy, covering his dick in her slick.

“Ready, baby?”

She nodded and he slid inside her, filling her up. They both moaned at the feeling of him inside her. It felt right; something they had both wanted for a long time. She dug her nails into his back, her thighs around his waist. He began stroking in and out and she moved her hips to match his rhythm.

Soon he pulled out and moved to sit back against the headboard. She crawled on top and lowered herself on him. Gripping her hips he helped her move up and down. She grabbed the headboard to give herself some leverage.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good.” 

He smacked her on her ass. Eliciting a loud moan from her.

“You like that?” 

“Yes, baby.”

He smacked her ass again. 

She rode him harder. And he reached between them rubbing her clit. Causing another orgasm to wash over her.

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” He said feeling her walls contract around him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He thrust up into her, finally spilling inside her with a groan.

When they finally separated she say back and looked him in his eyes. She whispered to him “I love you, too, Sebastian.”

Taking her face into his hands, he kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt before. 

 


End file.
